


Forever

by SteveLovesBucky



Series: Our Saga [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 2008 California Proposition 8 | California Marriage Protection Act, Avenger wedding, Bucky Barnes Feels, Crying, Crying Steve, Cuddling & Snuggling, DOMA, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homoeroticism, Lovey Dovey, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Equality, Marriage Equality Act, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Military, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-DADT, Protective Steve, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve proposes to Bucky, Sweet, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy songfiction. Following their reunion in "Together With You", Steve becomes aware that New York has legalized same-sex marriage and makes a choice that he never thought he could make. The song featured is "Forever" by singer/songwriter Christian Andreason (a gay Christian from Texas). Some Bruce/Coulson slash and some Tony/Pepper. A bit mature at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment in a songfiction series that I've written; this follows the action of "Together With You". song by Christian singer/songwriter Christian Andreason (who is gay and I at first presumed composed this song for his partner in crime) is just so touching to me that I just had to include it in a songfiction. Here's the YouTube recording: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWmFQZCD6JU&spfreload=1
> 
> Oh, and the "straight man" joke I remember from this one couple's wedding:  
> http://www.webring.org/l/rd?ring=queerwed;id=34;url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.marshalltaylor.ca%2Fweddingweb%2Findex.html
> 
> I've wanted so much for this story to be the case for Steve and Bucky; for them to marry and live happily ever after...!

“You’re so amazing, Babe…!” Bucky murmured as they spooned in bed, “I never thought that life could be so perfect…”

Steve squeezed him and kissed his temple, “Oh Soldier, you have no idea how happy that you make me…!” he whispered. While he couldn’t see Bucky’s face, he knew that Bucky wore a euphoric smile.

“I would not trade this for anything…” Bucky stroked Steve’s flank before his hand wandered to his lover’s face, “Warm, dry, safe, comfortable, well-fed… and with you again…!”

Steve squeezed him in agreement, “You have no idea…!” he gasped, nuzzling Bucky.

Bucky soon drifted off to a contented sleep and Steve relished the gentle sound of his breathing, the sweet scent of his hair and skin, the warmth of their naked bodies against each other…

“Just let me make this permanent-!” Steve thought as he watched his sleeping lover. He was grateful that the rest of the Avengers had filled him in on all of the changes, good and bad that had taken place since the 1940s. He was ecstatic when he learned that New York had recently legalized same-sex marriage; he could never have imagined such things in 1940. He nearly burst with joy when he realized that he and Bucky could have not only legal recognition as a couple but also the same rights and benefits that heterosexual couples took for granted. He would be the next of kin should something bad happen to Bucky, Heaven forbid.

 _“We have the chance to do this-! I don’t care what happens, I just want to declare to the world that I love him-! I want us to have the security… I want to share my life with him-!”_ Steve’s thoughts raced. He decided then and there that he would do this. He felt his emotions running all over the place; he wanted to scream, he wanted to sob, he wanted to jump for joy, he wanted to open the windows and shout his intentions to the whole city. But Bucky’s peaceful slumber overruled and he suppressed his glee.

_Like the bluest ocean_  
_Like the deepest sea_  
_Like the proudest eagle_  
_or when a sparrow sings_  
_Just like a doorway to a cathedral.  
_to a church in Rome...__

_To me You're magic_  
_The most beautiful_  
_Soul I've ever known…_

“Oh my god!!!” Pepper gasped excitedly.

“You’re what???” Tony exclaimed.

Phil’s jaw fell open in surprise.

Thor and Sam broke into wide grins.

Bruce hugged him, followed by Phil and Clint, “Congratulations!”

Natasha and Maria screamed, thrilled.

Steve beamed. He’d just told his friends and colleagues that he was going to marry Bucky. He showed them the ring that he’d just purchased, a simple but beautiful golden design in heart-shaped knotwork.

“Steve, this is amazing-!” Maria yelped as she embraced Captain America.

“So it seems that the Captain has been conquered at last,” Thor added as he squeezed Steve’s shoulder, “And by Freyja’s wiles instead of by enemy warriors!”

“Oh, cut the Shakespearean talk,” Tony groused before turning to Steve, “Well it’s nice that you’re getting hitched, but don’t you think that you should wait on this and see the sights first before making any-?”

Pepper swatted him, “Oh cut it out, Tony! Steve, congratulations! I can’t believe it! And it couldn’t have come at a better time!” She added as she hugged Steve, referring to the Marriage Equality Act.

Steve was ebullient, “I know! It hurt to lose him then, but now that I’m here now… it could not have worked better!” He turned to Tony, “Tony, unlike you, I don’t want to jump in bed with every handsome young thing that crosses my path. I just want Bucky; he’s more than good enough for me.”

A sly smile crossed Tony’s face and he embraced Steve with gusto, “Gotcha-! Of course I’m happy for you, you idiot!”

Steve returned the embrace and soon felt the whole group huddling into him. He glowed, hardly daring to believe that his friends were congratulating him.

"It's about time, with the progress that Bucky's made," Sam beamed, "He's been through more than most of the veterans I've seen, so this has to be well-worth it!"

“But when will the wedding be?” Natasha asked. 

“Yeah, do you know yet?” Clint added.

“Oh, he’ll come to some decision,” Phil answered for Steve.

“Oh god, thank you so much everybody!” Steve was overwhelmed with emotion, “ _I_ can’t believe that I’m doing this-!”

“You deserve this, Steve,” Natasha leaned against him, “I can’t wait to see the look on his face-!” she giggled.

“On _whose_ face?” Fury asked as he sauntered in, catching the tail end of the conversation, “What’s all the commotion in here?”

“Steve’s going to marry Bucky!” Bruce exclaimed. Steve blushed, unsure of what Fury would think.

“Well, nobody’s stopping you… like they _could_ anyway,” Fury remarked, “You have my total support, Rogers.”

Steve hugged a startled Fury, who awkwardly returned the embrace. The other Avengers laughed as Fury stalked out of the room, ruffled but amused.

“Yea, imagine your beloved’s countenance when he hears the news!” Thor was giddy.

“He’s going to flip!” Clint added, “He loves you to death-!”

“I love him too…” Steve looked radiant.

\-----

Bucky was confused as Steve led him to the roof of SHIELD. It was a beautiful day in springtime and the sky was uncharacteristically clear.

“I’ve never been up here before,” Bucky said, mesmerized by the view, “Just look at this…! Steve, you sure do have that eye for art and beauty!”

Steve nodded, trembling. “Steve?” Bucky looked over at him, “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong at all,” Steve nearly stammered, “It’s just… I have to ask you something.”

A chill shot up Bucky’s back. 

Steve dropped to his knee, looking beseechingly up at Bucky while he grasped his hands, “Bucky, you and I have been through so much together. I have nearly lost you twice and I love you all the more as a result. Through it all, you have helped keep me grounded, whether or not you are with me.”

Bucky was speechless. Was Steve doing what he thought he was doing?

Steve freed his hands to reach into his coat pocket, “James Buchanan Barnes… my Bucky… will you marry me?” 

Steve produced a little velvet case, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring that Bucky had ever seen. He gasped, feeling emotions crash over him. Steve went pale, his face clouding with fear that he’d done the wrong thing.

“Yes…” Bucky squeaked, his face red and tear-streaked, “Yes, I will…!”

Bucky fell to his knees, where Steve readily caught him, both of them laughing and crying as they hugged and kissed with abandon.

Their friends burst out from their secret hiding place to congratulate the two men, joining the huddle.

_Like a snowcapped mountain;_  
_that can touch the sky_  
_or like a tear drop -- that falls_  
_from a mother's eye..._  
_Just like the first breath of a newborn_  
_Precious baby child ...,_

Both grooms wished that their families could be there to see this, but they were grateful that all of the friends they had made- their family by association- were there for them and were cheering for them. It was all so wondrous. It was a beautiful June day in the park; everybody was dressed to the nines; the cake was beautiful and the meal exquisite; their friends watched them joyously from the audience; Reverend Hallie welcomed them; and they had each other.

“...Do you, Steven, take James to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish this man? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?” 

Steve trembled, his eyes brimming with tears, but he kept steady as he and Bucky grasped each other’s hands. Bucky looked so handsome in his black suit and grey tie, his face returning Steve's gaze was the most beautiful sight that Steve could behold, “Yes…! Yes, I will…!”

Reverend Hallie felt her eyes brimming, but she stood tall and confident, “...Do you, James, take Steven to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish this man? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?”

The grooms squeezed each other’s hands. Bucky felt tears roll down his cheeks as he gazed at Steve, strappingly handsome in his black suit and blue silk tie, the mark in his heart deepening as he watched Steve's euphoric smile, “Yes…! Of course I will…!”

They managed to recite their vows without trouble, making both of them chuckle lightly in relief that they had not made any mistakes. Steve caressed Bucky’s hand as he slipped the gold knotwork ring onto his finger, sending a shiver through Bucky; Steve trembled as Bucky slipped an identical ring onto his finger.

 _“By the power vested in me by the power of New York, I now pronounce you spouses for life-!”_ Reverend Hallie’s voice sounded so far away to Steve and Bucky, “You may now kiss your beloved!”

_Now we’re together_  
_Forever_  
_Here's to Life!_

_Chorus:_  
_Forever more!_  
_Forever, forever, forever more!_

Their kiss and the roar of their witnesses astounded them as the grooms all but danced down the aisle, hugging and kissing every friend in sight as they were deluged with rose petals.

\-----

“Steve, Bucky,” Tony gestured to the grooms as he spoke over a lavish buffet lunch, “I cannot begin to say how much that I admire you and how happy that I am for you-!”

The reception banquet rang with speeches as one guest after another gave their anecdote and their blessing. Natasha spoke of how her bond with them had been forged when Steve, in the midst of his anguish, told her of the love that he had for Bucky and how he would fight to retrieve him; they had never been closer since his moment of vulnerability. "And finally, James, you've been made an honest man!" She joked. Thor and Phil spoke of how Bucky made them laugh with his spiky humor and about how impressed and delighted that they were that he had been more-or-less rehabilitated to his old self. Sam told Bucky how proud that he was of them and what an inspiration that Bucky had become to other shell-shocked veterans, "They've been through a lot, and your rehabilitation has given all of them hope for the future." Bruce spoke of how he had been inspired to consider his own romantic status with Phil, who looked at him fondly. Clint told Bucky how pleased that he was to befriend Bucky after he’d unceremoniously shot him with a tranquilizer dart. Fury made the party laugh with his vinegary statement that at least now they would be able to stop defying his orders. Pepper and Maria both gushed about how touched that they were by the love between Steve and Bucky. Tony had the crowd laughing when he commented how Steve’s homosexuality had made him a better “straight man” and how only Bucky could bring Steve to his knees before he candidly, a bit uncharacteristically, told the grooms that he truly was touched by the love that they shared.

Steve and Bucky both spoke, each of them recounting the times that they had growing up and their triumphs and tribulations.

“Bucky, you are the love of my life, the most wonderful man that I have ever known… I am thankful every day that I have you in my life, that you have been restored… when I take my last breath, I know that I will have your name on my lips.”

“Steve… I remember all the times that I saved you when we were kids, before you became the man you are now. And you have more than returned the favor; when I was captured and mangled into someone else, you brought me back…! However long that I live, whatever this life and the next life holds, I will never forget that I love you…!”

_Let us remember these words we've said_  
_We promised to cherish one another_  
_Until through thick and thin_

_And when God takes me_  
_From this Earth, once my time is done_  
_I'll will remember, this time with You forever ..._  
_And I'll thank you for Your love!_  


They swept onto the dance floor, waltzing elegantly and yet with obvious passion and rapture. 

“Look at them-!” Pepper gasped, dabbing her eyes as she spoke to Tony, “They sure look happy-!”  
Tony nodded, smiling as he pulled her close.

Bruce and Phil watched the newlyweds, beaming. “Shall we?” Bruce asked, offering his hand, thrilled when Phil eagerly took it and whirled with him into the dance, followed by Tony and Pepper.

Steve and Bucky barely noticed this procession of couples that they had started; they beamed at each other as they glided in unison across the dance floor. Bucky was slightly amused at the memory that Steve once could hardly dance, but now he was leading Bucky. They gazed deeply into each other's faces, both of them looking radiant, their hearts so full that they felt like they could walk on air.

_Chorus_

_Bridge:_  
_Let these vows we take_  
_Be blessed and never break-!_  
_Let these vows we take_  
_Be blessed and never break-!_

Their hands were steady as they sliced the cake, a simple but elegant red velvet cake that was frosted with cream cheese and topped with blueberries. The Avengers and everyone who could come close to the scene recorded the process eagerly as both men fed each other as spouses for the first time.

Steve laughed in surprise as Bucky smashed the cake in his face and quickly retaliated, setting off a storm of white flashes as the amused guests fired their cameras. Bruce, spent from laughing, pulled Phil close in mid-giggle and snogged the pants off of him. 

Fury sighed in contentment as he watched the festivities. For once, he didn’t care what dangers might be lurking; for once he relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

_Like the bluest ocean_  
_Like the deepest sea_  
_Like the proudest eagle_  
_or when a sparrow sings_  
_Love is the doorway to the cathedral_  
_In our Heavenly home._

The paparazzi tried as best as the SHIELD security guards would allow to get pictures of the big event. The best that they could get were from a distance, but enough to show the grooms kissing each other. Steve and Bucky were still astounded at their audacity and lack of decency, but that wasn't on their minds. Not on their special day. 

"Captain Rogers, I cannot for the life of me begin to say how happy that I am for you and Agent Barnes!" Phil gushed after he broke his embrace with his childhood idol. He was astounded that he worked with the man that was his hero as a boy and had remained a hero and was now an ally.  
"As am I," Thor chimed in, "This joyous day should be written as a saga and sang at the feasts of Asgard. Never has such a devoted pair moved me"

Steve and Bucky beamed at Phil and Bruce, blushing slightly at Thor's comment, "I can't begin to say how thrilled I am that we inspired you and Bruce to reevaluate your relationship status!" Steve replied with a full heart. Bruce eagerly pulled Phil in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room, you two!" Clint chuckled at Bruce and Phil as he clapped a hand on the shoulders of the newlyweds, "I sure hope that you're happy, boys! Now you have Natasha elbowing me to propose!"  
Steve and Bucky snickered as Natasha jerked Clint backwards by the waist, "I heard that, Pookie!"

"Take it easy on him, Nat!" Bucky crowed, "Take it easy on your Pookie!"

"I'll get you for that, Barnes!" Clint shot back, giggling before turning to Natasha, "I thought I told you not to call me that in public~!"

"I still can't believe that other vets look up to me," Bucky commented to Sam, who amiably squeezed the groom's shoulders, "Vietnam and Iraq veterans have told me that if you can go through what you've gone through and thrive, then they can do the same."

"I'm glad to see that you've made an honest man of Cap, here," Tony ambled in with a strangely ecstatic Pepper, "And it's about time, Barnes!"

Bucky smiled appreciatively, "And I'm so glad that I've met you, Tony! It's so nice to have a friend who enjoys a frank discussion of ideas!"  
Tony chuckled, "It seems that I've met my match where snark is concerned!"

Pepper smiled broadly as she showed her left hand to the grooms, who gaped at the elegant ring on her third finger, "Tony just proposed after the cake...! I just couldn't hold this in any longer!"

Steve and Bucky were the first to embrace the newly-engaged pair, followed by Sam, Phil and Bruce and then by Clint and Nat. 

"It would appear that Freyja has sown her charms far and wide on this fine day," Thor's smile permeated his voice as he broke his embrace with Pepper and Tony.  
"And where does that leave me?" Sam asked sardonically, gesturing with his bare ring finger. "You caught the bouquet, Wilson," Bucky remarked. "Yeah Sam, you never know!" Steve added, answered only by Sam's silent chuckle. "And that says nothing about how far and wide I intend to go on this next wedding," Tony remarked.

Steve turned to Bucky, who looked tired but radiant, "Thank you so much for making me a happy man, Babe...!"

Steve could not have smiled more broadly. He wept as he took Bucky's hands, caressing over the ring that now adorned his left ring finger, "You have no idea how happy that I am, Soldier...! I can't believe that we're actually married...! That I get to call you my husband, now...!"

Bucky's eyes spilled tears of joy as they embraced. "It's taken over seven decades, but we've finally done it! I finally can call you my husband, Babe...!"

_For Love is magic ..._  
_And more beautiful ..._  
_Than anything we'll ever know._

_Chorus:_  
_Forever more...!_  
_Forever! Forever! Forever more...!_

Fin.


End file.
